vampirediariesfandomcom-20200223-history
Tangled Up In Blue
Tangled Up In Blue is the third episode of Season One of The Originals. Summary BETRAYAL AT THE MASQUERADE BALL --- After discovering interesting news about someone in 's inner circle, and come together to attempt to unravel Marcel 's empire from within in spite of 's concerns. They enlist help from , who is reluctant to get involved for fear of the wrath of Marcel 's secret weapon, . Rebekah sneakily invites an oblivious to a huge vampire party thrown by Marcel, managing to anger Marcel in the process. Elsewhere, learns from the witch Sabine that the supernatural creatures of New Orleans are reacting to the potential existence of a hybrid baby. Plot }} Cast Main Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire Recurring Cast *Eka Darville as Diego *Callard Harris as Thierry *Steven Krueger as Josh *Karen Kaia Livers as Agnes Guest Cast *Shannon Kane as Sabine *Alexandra Metz as Katie Quotes Short Promo :Hayley: "So is there a plan or what?" :Klaus: "War." :Marcel: "They do not steal what is mine!" :Davina: "Something's coming." :(Wolf growls) :Marcel: "What the hell did you do?!" :Marcel: "Well, come on!" :Davina: "NO!" :Klaus: "And it begins.." ---- Webclip #1 :Rebekah: "I cannot believe you disposed of those vampires without me. You know how I love to set things on fire." :Klaus: "Was I supposed to leave them in the front yard to rot? Besides, they were my responsibility. They attacked the helpless pregnant girl who is carrying my child." :Rebekah: "Oh, I am so moved by your new-found sense of fatherly duty towards the werewolf carrying your hybrid bun in her oven." :(Klaus laughs) :Hayley: "The werewolf would like to know what the plan is." ---- :Camille: (to Klaus) "I'm beginning to think your sister is a bit of a bitch." ---- :Davina: "Marcel, something is coming." Trivia *This is the first title revealed for the spin-off The Originals (TV Series), though the title was never meant to be revealed this early, being covered by a pen on the leaked photo. *Filming for this episode started on the 14th August 2013. https://twitter.com/ashannlyle/statuses/368237884668907520 Continuity * Locations * Behind the Scenes * Cultural References *" " is a song by Bob Dylan. It appeared on his album "Blood on the Tracks" in 1975. Multimedia Soundtrack Videos The Originals 1x03 Promo - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Short Promo The Originals 1x03 Extended Promo - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Extended promo The Originals 1x03 Webclip - Tangled Up in Blue HD|Webclip The Originals 1x03 Webclip 2 - Tangled Up in Blue|Webclip #2 Pictures Diegomarcelcami.jpg|Diego, Marcel and Camille Rebekahmarcel.jpg|Rebekah and Marcel Rebekahklaustangled.jpg|Rebekah and Klaus Rebekahcami.jpg Camimarcel.jpg|Camille and Marcel Camisnake.jpg Camirebekahklaus.jpg|Camille, Rebekah and Klaus Camiwings.jpg Diegomarcelcami2.jpg Katiesophie.jpg Leahpipesascami.jpg Rebekahsophie.jpg Dancemarcelcami.jpg Marceldiegodance.jpg Camimarcel22.jpg Leahascami2.jpg Niklausm1x03.jpg Tangled Up In Blue.png Klaus TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Rebekah TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Rebekah 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Rebekah 3 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Klaus 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Hayley 3 TO 1x03.jpg Rebekah 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 4 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Hayley 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 5 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Rebekah 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Rebekah Hayley 9 TO 1x03.jpg|Hayley Klaus 8 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 9 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Thierry 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Thierry 3 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 4 TO 1x03.jpg Thierry 5 TO 1x03.jpg Klaus 10 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 11 TO 1x03.jpg Marcel TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Klaus 12 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Marcel 2 TO 1x03.jpg|Marcel Thierry 6 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Thierry 7 TO 1x03.jpg|Thierry Klaus 13 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus Klaus 14 TO 1x03.jpg|Klaus References *Title See also Category:The Originals Episode Guide Category:The Originals Season One Category:Episodes featuring all main characters